Platinum Miscellaneous Characters
Platinum Chapter 1 'Stage Manager' He is the stage manager of the Quacking Duck, a local dive bar where you perform on Wednesday nights. He pays you $15 for your gig. His character model resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Bar Patron' When you end your set, he asks the barkeep why it's so quiet. He thinks the jukebox is busted. He shares the same character model as Mr. Silva from High School Story: Class Act. 'Customer' At the Smoothie Star where you work, this customer wants a large soy milk smoothie with mango, kale, guava, spinach, kiwi, passionfruit, avocado, and activated almonds. When you tell her that the blender can't fit that many ingredients, she demands to see your manager. When the blender explodes (or you knock it over), your manager gives her a coupon for her trouble. She resembles Mrs. Crandall. 'Thad' He is mad that he had to be brought to talk to the irate customer. He has you make the smoothie to her specifications and gets mad when it explodes. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Security' If you go with Shane to catch Avery's performance, afterwards you try to see Avery and the security guard stops you. His character model resembles the Eros guard who likes dogs in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Teenager (female)' If you take Avery to the county fair, people stare at you as you two walk by. The girl asks the boy who is the person walking with Avery. When the boy asks Avery if they could get a picture, she tells you that they'd like you in the picture too. Her character model resembles Shelly Dunham from The Senior. 'Teenager (male)' He tells her your name because he recognizes you. He politely interrupts you and Avery, and asks for a picture with his friend. His character model resembles Miles Roanhorse from Big Sky Country. Chapter 2 'Teri' She is the co-host of One In A Million and welcomes you and the other contestants to the auditions. Her character model resembles Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets and Brenda from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Phil' Along with Teri, he is the co-host of the competition. He tells the contestants that 999,999 of them will go home. His dad owns the network so he is never getting fired for his brutally honest remarks. He resembles Tad Princeton from the Red Carpet Diaries series and Teddy Jung from The Elementalists. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey IV' Abby is the young girl you talk to if you want to try to make friends with your fellow contestants or scope out the competition. She becomes Ether's pick from the auditions. She resembles one of the versions of the Main Character of It Lives In The Woods, as a child. In Chapter 3, Ether says Abby is a Libra Ascendant. She is 8 years old. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey III' Abigail is Abby's mother, who stops her daughter from talking to you because you're a plebeian. When her daughter is chosen, she calls Abby a "golden stalk of wheat in this sea of chaff". She resembles Shannon Davenport from The Senior. 'Ether' When Avery sneaks you in to listen to how the audition process works, you see the other two coaches. Ether is one of them. She is a dreampop star. If you audition with your broken guitar, she says it's a metaphor for your broken spirit. Afterwards, she says she felt your passion and qi pulsating through the melody. Her character model resembles Rana. In Chapter 4, Phil mentions that Ether is either from Berkeley or a distant planet. 'Ryder Kohli' Ryder is the other coach. If you choose to audition with your broken guitar, he asks about it. In the end, he picks Jaylen. For more information about Ryder, click here. 'Fan' She screams Raleigh Carrera's name, identifying him/her to you. Her character model resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists. In Chapter 4, she is a member of the audience, who yells her support for Jaylen. When you perform, she cheers you on as well. 'Fan (2)' She got a tattoo of Raleigh Carrera on her ankle that took 12 hours to do and hurt a lot. Her character model also resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists, but in the version of the female Bartender from a premium scene of Open Heart, Book 1, Chapter 4. 'TV Producer' He calls your number when it's your turn to audition. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Ellis Knight' He is the founder of Overknight Records. Avery says he is a visionary and a true legend, as well as the man that Avery owes his/her career to. Ellis comes to say that instead of the usual award of a $25000 cash prize, this week's winner will get an exclusive record deal on his label. In Chapter 5, it is revealed by Fiona that he specifically picked an apartment in New York out for you. As she puts it, "He wanted you to have the label's nicest apartment". At the end of Chapter 7, you meet him at an empty restaurant. Seeing that Jaylen is already successful while you are still working on your music, he says that he starts to wonder if he should have offered his record deal to her and not to you. He then tells you that you need to finish your album now. The conversation goes on in Chapter 8 and he tells you that he is about to drop you. He goes on to say that you should sell one of your songs to another artist and that you have 48 hours to think about it. Later in the same chapter, you agree to sell the song to save your album. After a time skip of two months, your album is released at the end of the chapter. Chapter 3 'Camerawoman' She is the camerawoman who records everything throughout the Chapter. 'Quadruple Threat' He is the DJ in the party you organize if Fiona is helping you with your story. His character model resembles Khaan Mousavi from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 4 'Dusty Dawes' She is one of the judges for the finals. She hails from Mississippi. She compliments your outfit if you are wearing the premium one. She says your performance was really something. She votes for Jaylen if you are not wearing the premium outfit. She votes for you if you are wearing the premium outfit. She resembles Alexis Davenport. 'Stepback Three' He is one of the judges for the finals. Teri calls him the G.O.A.T. (greatest of all time). If you decide to perform the same song as Jaylen, he says you put on a great show. If you choose your own song, he says your song was on fire. He votes for you. 'Henry Rockins' He is one of the judges for the finals. He is a punk-rock legend. He is "angry" that people accuse him of selling out because he is a judge. He says he isn't a cog in the machine. When he calls Abby's performance "pretty good", her mother calls his manager to complain. After your performance, he tells you that your raw emotion was really something. He sensed a real sense of spirit and rebellion in your song and votes for you. His character model resembles Niles Edison from The Heist: Monaco. 'Audience Member' When the show runs the montage of what happened during the rehearsals, the audience member says Jaylen's story is inspiring. When you perform, he cheers you on too. His character model resembles Edgar Lucas from The Freshman series. Chapter 5 Tourist (female) If you choose to stand next to Avery, this tourist will shout to ask if that is "AVERY WILSHERE?" She likes the thought of you being "BFFS". She resembles Shannon from It Lives in the Woods. Tourist (male) He will reply that "OH MY GOD", it is indeed Avery. He will then recognize you from One In A Million. He resembles Dustin from The Senior, Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, and Tim?Josh? from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Micah Okoye' You first meet him on the street but don't recognize him. Micah is a freelance producer also known as Ozone. He is your new producer, who is 16 years old. He also produced 'Famous' by Raleigh. Your Character mentions that he ruled the Billboard charts for the last year and "made #1 hits for Beyonce and Lady Gaga and Taylor Swift and Ariana--". If you don't choose to dance with either Avery or Raleigh, you will dance with him and Zadie instead, not caring if anyone sees. He appears in Chapters 6 and 7, when he works together with you on your music. In Chapter 8, he appears when your album is released. 'Wade' He is one of the equipment managers, and road crew. He has been working at the studio before it came into Overknight's management. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that he already worked for John Lennon and Nirvana. 'Luna' Luna is one of the equipment managers, and road crew. She has a very pessimistic view on everything. Mike This paparazzo sees you and Avery arriving at the club and asks Avery when the debut of Avery's second album can be expected. In Chapter 6, Raleigh calls him by name. He resembles Donnie Brine. Yousef The other paparazzo asks Avery if you are difficult to work with. In Chapter 6, Raleigh calls him by name. In Chapter 7, he appears during the fundraiser that you and Raleigh attend. A CEO asks him to take a photo of him and Raleigh together. He resembles Mikail Greene from Perfect Match, the paparazzo from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, and the photographer from Ride or Die, Book 1. Celebrity A famous actress (Apricott Persimmon). She says she hasn't seen Avery since a premiere in London last summer. DJ Keira Kat She recognizes you from "One in a Mil" and plays her iconic mash-up of Kanye West and David Bowie. She resembles Kiana from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Clubgoer (male) This clubgoer is surprised to learn that "Ozone is here?". He also tries to talk to Raleigh since one of his friends is a promoter, but Raleigh shrugs him and the female clubgoer off upon seeing you. He resembles Trey from Wishful Thinking. 'Clubgoer (female)' She appears in the club "Propaganda" and asks about the number of Raleigh's tattoos. Her character model resembles Lina from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 6 'Bill' When you arrive to start filming your music video, you see Fiona arguing with Bill (who was about to tell her that he loves her). His character model resembles Garret Redmond from Big Sky Country, Book 1. 'David Winton' Fiona introduces you to David who is the director of your music video. 'Tim Schenectady' Fiona describes him as the toughest interviewer in the industry and he will be interviewing you in the next chapter. His magazine is the Manhattan Magazine, the tastemakers in the music business. You meet him in Chapter 7 and, depending on your choices, he will either like or not like your interview. He resembles Remy Fournier from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Film Student (Female)' You meet her if you decide to go to the dorm party with Shane. She resembles the female prisoner from Bloodbound, Book 1, and Darya from High School Story: Class Act. 'Film Student (Male)' Another student at the dorm party. He resembles Tucker Smith from High School Story. Chapter 7 Celine Fay She is the first person to interview you from Push Play Magazine. Her character model resembles Ellen Thompson from Wishful Thinking. N. Moreno This interviewer is from Taffeta Weekly and she asks you about your personal style icon. Her character model resembles Rosanna Navarro. D. O'Malley He is with Hound and Horse, the oldest equestrian magazine in the world. Depending on how you answer him, his reason for being there changes. If you answer that horses inspired you, he is thankful because he thought he would be interviewing last year's Olympic dressage champion. If you answer that hounds inspired you, he is happy because he thought he had booked an interview with the owner of the world's fluffiest Bichon Frise. His character model resembles the Rancher from Big Sky Country, Book 1. CEO, Sycamore Club He is the CEO and founder of Sycamore Club (wildlife and environmental conservation). His character model resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. Guest She says how marvelous it is that Raleigh won an award. If you don't sneak away with Raleigh, she will start a conversation with you. Her character model resembles Linda Joy. Chapter 8 Female Fan This female fan hopes that "your show lives up to your One In A Mil hype!" If you summon a lone spotlight during your entrance, she says that you look so radiant and asks about your secret. If Raleigh has told you how to connect to the fans, you place a smoldering gaze just past the camera and she will argue with the Male Fan 1 whose soul you are looking at. When she sees you and Avery performing together, she cannot form coherent sentences anymore because it's "a historical moment". She resembles young Vera Reimonenq from Nightbound. Male Fan 1 This male fan is sure that as long as you got Avery on your side, the show will be "dope". If you say that the song is for all the hopeless romantics out there, he will say that Ohmygod, that's totally him! If Raleigh told you how to connect to the fans, you place a smoldering gaze just past the camera and the fan will say that you are "LOOKING INTO HIS SOUL!" He resembles Robbie Sutcliffe from the It Lives series. Male Fan 2 If you sit at the front of the stage and go acoustic, he will comment that "you got him right in the feels!" He resembles Garrett. Clubgoer (male) If you decide to go to the pool party with Raleigh (premium scene), you meet a male clubgoer with a model on his shoulders, playing chicken in the pool. His character model resembles Carter from the Rules of Engagement series. Model She sits on Clubgoer's shoulders and tries to push you off of Raleigh's shoulders in the game of chicken. Her character model resembles Bianca Sandoval from the America's Most Eligible series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Groups